Forum:A great ability for Operative
I think a great ability for the operative would be the ability to switch to another class without visiting a command post. This way an operative could use his abilities to sneak behind enemy lines and then switch to another class to attack from behind or to complete primary or secondary objectives. It would work similarly to CODMW2 army of one perk in that it would take a few seconds (5-10sec) to switch, in which you would be vulnerable, and it would also consume a pip of supply. What do you think? I think this needs to be added, will make the operative more balanced with others - i think changing should give 50xp and if u change to an primary objective class near the objective it should give an extra 50xp No - this is massively overpowered. adding another element into the game of class swapping would require more balance with other classes. You say the operative is unbalanced - you are simply not playing it correctly. Try and charge head on as an operative and you'l get taken down in no time. actually play it as its intended - for sitreps and scouting info/behind enemy lines and it is suited to its role perfectly. If operatives had the ability to switch to a class then nobody would choose the other one to start with and would just change on a whim. No - this is not needed ~SteelyIBosh I thouroghly disagree with the last part of the previous statement. Why would you choose a class if you are just planning on swapping out. I would not choose an operative over a medic if I was planning on playing medic, same with solder and engineers. This just adds an extra gameplay element to the disguise ability, an ability that I think could be put to better use than just sneak attacks. Also, you would not have the ability to switch back. You would have to stay the chosen class until you hit a command post. Its not like they could just change willie nillie. Bobby2055 03:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I agree with SteelyBosh. If you need the ability to change from the Operative, that probably means that you're not using the class to its own strengths. I'll admit the Operative is probably me least favorite of the four classes, but it has its own unique uses, same as the others. If they had this ability, there'd be almost no point in playing as the Operative. BeardedBassist 04:52, June 24, 2011 (UTC) FAIL RizzelmyDizzel I do agree that the Opperative could use more abilities but a swap would get abused so badly by players so I thought of two abblities. #1 Microcam: I would consider it a sort of advanced form of marking so here is how the abblity would work. you get close to an enemy and while undetected and throw the mini cam on him, a small window will open in the hud and allow you to see every thing he would see, the camera would only be removed if the camed person is killed or if he has another Op remove it as the camed person can not remove it even if he is an op him self. This would give the Op a greater scout ability and make him much more usefull for finding out where an enemy wave is coming and set up a resulting defence. #2 Dummy Bomb: This would play more to the stelthy portian of the Op, first you find a down enemy and scan a downed enemy, this will allow you to place a repleca of said downed enemy and place it any where able, when an enemy Medic goes to try and revive it BOOM! They don't just have to be healed for said BOOM! if the enemy just come in proxsimity to it will explode. This could greatly help in a situation when the enemy is charging at you and they unexpectedly step on your Dummy Bomb for the ones it didn't kill it would knock them down giving you ample time to gun them down. Well those are my idea's fell free to shoot them down and telling me how stupid my face is! Lazysupermutant June 28th 2011 9:24 AM Hey whats up stupid face.......just kidding. Anyways i like your second idea instead of disgise (i cant spell right now) you buy the skill point and it instead makes the dead body a mine or you can use it on allied bodies instead so you dont loose disguise. The first idea I dont really like it maybe a camera spike that can be thrown anywhere to see where enemies are coming from and it will replace your radar. I really like tthe second idea good thinking. RizzelmyDizzel Ya don't worry I wasn't to crazy about the first one but I got a better idea.... KamaKazi: This skill would first require you to have the Cortex Bomb and the skill would work as so. When downed and if there's an enemy near you have to latch on to him blow you're self up. This would be an inprovment as it first of all would garentee a death and if there is a large group of enemys not only will this kill any others close enough to the direct blast it will also wound the farther off ones. this would provide a great opratunity for stradigizing for exsample you get the Op to act a live bait he goes BOOM! and you're guys come out and kill the straglers. so thats my idea Lazysupermutant July 3rd 2011